1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective helmets and bicycle helmets in particular. More specifically, the present invention relates to a helmet with multiple-density foam parts interconnected by a reinforcement structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional bicycle helmets typically employ a layer of crushable material, usually synthetic resin foam, extending over and about the wearer's head to mitigate the force of an impact, for example, due to a fall. In order to increase the impact strength of the helmet, manufacturers of conventional helmets usually increase the thickness or the density of the crushable material. However, both these approaches tend to increase the overall weight of the helmet. Additionally, increasing the thickness of the layer of crushable material makes the helmet more bulky.
Accordingly, there is a need for a helmet design that provides increased impact strength without increasing the overall weight of the helmet.